Rapture
by CommanderWaffles
Summary: He awoke to the sound of water dripping onto the icy cement floors, rotting flesh lingered ominously in the nearly pitched black room, his breath like little white clouds escaping from the corners of his mouth, tiny specs moving through a circle of light


**RAPTURE**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2 or any of its characters… trust me**

PROLOGUE

Two months after Shepard destroyed the collector base…

Raids have been taking place beyond the traverse, entire alien colonies have been killed while just a small number of them were abducted, these attacks were first speculated to be the work of slavers, though this theory was later out ruled because of the massive scale in which these events occurred on…

A turian patrol later seized a ship including data on a secret organisation known as "Oracle" a company which is believed to be branching out from Cerberus, evidence points to Oracle, but the raids still continue…

The air was heavy with the scent of plastic, giant ominous silver lights dangled overhead, the room was angular and the walls cloaked in metal, operating tables and racks holstering medical equipment were scattered across the concrete floors, atop of some of the tables were shapes draped in sheets the colour of snow.

"Sir Rapture is at it's final stage, it seems that only one subject has survived the procedure, he is currently in stable condition, but has suffered from moderate to severe facial… deterioration." A woman spoke, her face was concealed by a light blue round helmet, on either side of the helmet at the jaw line were air filters on top of that was a pitch black visor, she seemed to be speaking with someone on her Omni-tool.

"Continue with the experiments we need to know if it's possible to integrate the cells with the human's body, salarians, asari and turians have already failed we're running out of option's, if this works who knows what we could achieve, we could cure disease for all species and possibly even cure the Genophage, don't let me down." The man's voice cut out.

A human body was sprawled out on the table, obviously a man, dark brown dirty hair, reached just far enough to pass his earlobes, he had a thin beard spawning up from his neck, on the right side of his face was littered with patches of light red scales, black veins extended from his temple to his right eye in an extravagant array of patterns, looking almost like a facial tattoo, he was young probably in his early twenties or so, a medical gown extended to his knees.

"Log one-hundred-forty-two patient number seventy-seven, slightly increased heart rate, since cell integration began, every other body functions are normal, cell integration currently at thirty percent out of fifty percent, beginning further cell integration.

The roar of shifting metal enveloped the room as a large cylinder shaped machine, decorated with several indents and panels, raised up from a pit to the left of the operating table.

The doctor's hands hovered over as she fiddled with the machine.

The operating table suddenly made a loud hum, comparable to the sound of a frigate when its engines start-up.

"Commencing cell integration, thirty five percent, forty percent, forty five percent, fifty percent…

ACT 1: Back to the Basics

"Listen Shepard, if you're not willing to do this for the council I can understand your reasoning, but you shouldn't be so quick to decide, this is your chance to get on good terms with the council." It was _Councillor_ Anderson over the comm.

Anderson had recently contacted the Normandy to inform Shepard of an important task the Council wanted him to complete, Shepard refused before Anderson could explain the terms, but by the way Anderson was pushing it Shepard could tell it was important.

"I should be asking the _council _favours, I saved their sorry asses and they still don't believe me about the reapers, the last time I worked with the council, they were slapping restrictions all over the place, I'm not standing for their garbage anymore!"

Shepard retorted angrily.

"Uh, Shepard, Anderson hung up a while ago, he already sent the dossier over, looks interesting, I think you should come see this." Jeff announced through the comm.

The Normandy was quiet today except for the brief argument between Anderson and Shepard of course, Other then that the crew had been enjoying a smooth cruise through the traverse.

Shepard strolled over to the cockpit, Jeff had already been waiting for Shepard with his seat facing the arch that separated the command bay from the rest of the ship.

The blue round "shape" known as EDI popped up from the side panel.

"Commander, if the information provided in the dossier is correct then this is an urgent matter." Jeff handed the dossier to Shepard.

Shepard studied it vigorously as he peered into the orange monitor.

"EDI assemble the crew now!"

It was soundless as the crew watched Shepard pace back and forth in the briefing room.

"Shepard, you called us here for a reason… right?" Garrus enquired as he scratched the back of his head.

Shepard stopped pacing and turned, revealing a somewhat angry expressions to the crew.

"I just received intel from the council, apparently someone's been raiding colonies out of the traverse, usually the council doesn't concern themselves in things happening out of the traverse, but thirteen colonies have already been almost entirely killed the only survivors are the ones that were kidnapped, human settlements have been destroyed, and several asari, salarian and turian travelers have gone missing, a turian team sent to investigate seized a ship and recently discovered the raids are linked to an organisation called Oracle."

"Oracle, never heard of them." Jacob replied casually.

"According to the data collected on the ship the group also works with Cerberus!" Shepard yelled as he pounded his fists against the table.

"Think about what you're saying Shepard, these people raided a human colony, it can't be Cerberus." Miranda stated boldly.

The hologram representing EDI suddenly showed up.

"Well Shepard if you want to find the truth why not investigate the ship yourself?"

_**AN: I know this wasn't much of a first chapter, its supposed to be more of an intro to the whole thing (I know that's what a first chapter is!) more like a beginning piece I was gonna start this, when Shepard investigates the ship, but thought it wouldn't make sense, Hope you enjoyed **__** feel free to critique I appreciate it! Review even if you're anonymous!  
**_


End file.
